


Pleasant Surprises

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dry Humping, F/M, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Summary: Leonard comes home after an away game to find a lovely surprise waiting for him.





	Pleasant Surprises

 Leonard didn’t think much about it when his roommate Jim texted him and told him that he wouldn’t be in their dorm when he got home that night. Nor did he consider the text after that, saying to leave a sock on the door handle if he had… company. He’d actually laughed at the one and texted Jim back, telling him it’d be too late when he got back to call you.

 So when he walked into the dormroom and found you asleep on his bed, he was completely taken off guard. His duffel bag slipped from his grip and landed on the floor with a dull thud, making him wince. Quietly stepping out of his shoes, he left the bag where it was and tiptoed over to the bed.

 You were sprawled out on your back on top of the covers, like you’d fallen asleep waiting for him. Leonard chuckled. You probably did. There was a book on the pillow next you.

 As he got closer, he realized what you were and his heart skipped. Recognized the burnt orange color and the big white twelve that laid right across your stomach.

 “God damn, darlin’,” He muttered under his breath.

 Now he understood why Jim told him to leave a sock on the door.

 The sight of you wearing his jersey did things to him.

 When he got to the bed, he sat down on the edge of it, choosing to just watch you for a moment. Then he leaned over and kissed your cheek. He pressed another kiss to the tip of your nose and laughed softly when you wrinkled it.

 “Come on, Y/N,” He whispered, kissing your cheek again. “Wake up, darlin’.”

 It took another minute of him peppering your face with kisses and murmuring your name until you woke up. When you did, you swore and snapped your eyes open.. You saw your boyfriend hovering over and swore again.

“This was not how I imagined this going,” You mumbled. “I wanted to surprise you.”

 “Oh, you surprised me, sugar,” He assured you. “I wasn’t expectin’ to you be sleepin’ in my bed when I walked in. Or to see you in my jersey.” He punctuated that sentence with a raise of an eyebrow.

 A heat rose in your cheeks. It was funny how, after almost two years of dating, he could still make you blush like this. “I thought you might wanna celebrate the win,” You said shyly. “But you probably just wanna go to bed.”

 Leonard raised his eyebrow at you again and you heard the bedsprings squeaked as he shifted. Suddenly, his whole body was hovering over yours.

 “Now who said I’m too tired to celebrate?” He said before he kissed you. Passionately.

 You moaned, reaching your hands up to grasp at his shoulders. He cupped your cheeks, holding your head steady as he quite literally kissed you breathless.

 After a moment, you pulled away and pushed at his shoulders, trying to make him sit up. He did as you wanted him to, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “Is everything alright, babe?” He asked, concern coloring his voice. Had he moved too fast?

 You smiled at him reassuringly. “Yeah, Lee,” You said, enjoying the shudder that ran through his body at the use of that nickname. “I just… had an idea.”

 “And what is that?” He moved back so you could sit up. The confusion on his face disappeared, replaced by a sparkling of lust in his hazel eyes.

 Your smile turned into a grin as you scooted over. You took the pillow you’d been laying your head on and tossed it to the floor, then gestured to empty spot where it’d been a moment ago. “Take off your shirt and sit against the headboard,” You told Leonard.

 Another shudder ran through his body and a low whistle escaped his lips. “Yes, ma’am,” He said with a grin. His Georgia accent was thicker than usual - from a combination of his exhaustion and arousal, you assumed - and it had you squeezing your thighs together while you watched him move.

 He kept his eyes on you as he slowly, teasingly pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere across the room. He bit his lip, something he knew turned you on. And it did.

 When he was settled against the headboard, you took a moment to openly stare at him, your eyes tracing along his chest and stomach. Being a football player meant he had to stay fit, but there was a slight layer of squish on his abs that made his muscles look soft instead of hard. You loved every bit of it.

 You crawled over him, straddling his lap. Your hands came up to cup either side of his face as you gave him a long, teasing kiss. Leonard followed your lead, resting one hand on the small of your back and the other at the top of your spine. Not pulling you closer, but just holding you.

 He gasped when you thrusted your hips down against his jean-clad groin.

 You tugged his bottom lip in-between your teeth for a moment before. “I take it you’re happy to see me?” You asked teasingly.

 A rumbling groan was your only response.

 You brought your hips down again, harder this time.

 “Y/N!” He moaned out. “Fuck!” 

 You nipped at the corner of his jaw and did it again, enjoying the way his hand tightened over your back. You weren’t wearing panties and he knew it. The feeling of your arousal as it started seep through his jeans turned him feeling more than he was willing to admit. “Y/N,” He moaned again.

 He moaned and whined as you continued to grind against him. You moaned, too, as you covered every inch of his throat in hickies. By the time your mouth reached the other side of his jaw, you were both panting and gasping. 

 “Fuck it,” You muttered against his skin. You’d had another thing you wanted to do, but you knew that neither of you had enough patience for it at the moment

 Leonard whimpered when you moved your hips off of him, but it was quickly replaced with an excited moan when he realized you were reached for his jean’s clasp. Your fingers stumbled in their haste to unbutton and unzip his pants, and it took longer than either of you would have liked to get them undone. He lifted his ass, helping you pull his jeans and his boxers down enough to free his erection. 

 Despite your eagerness, you couldn’t resist reaching down and giving his cock a few slow strokes as you positioned yourself over him.

 “Y/N, please, baby,” He whined.

 You gave him a filthy, open-mouthed kiss, swallowing the shout that escaped his throat when you slid down onto him.

 As soon as your hips met his, you were lifting them up again and bringing them down in a harder thrust. It was a fast, rough pace that had you moaning into each other’s mouths. Suddenly, Leonard thrusted his hips up to meet yours.

 “Lee!” You cried out, breaking away from the kiss

 Leonard came before you did, his orgasm surprising him. “Oh, fuck, Y/N!” He wrapped his arms around you, thrusting up into you over and over as he filled you with his come.

 He realized what happened as he came down a minute later. “Shit!” His eyes popped open and he looked at you in surprise. “I’m so sorry, sugar!” He said quickly. “I didn’t mean to do that, it just happened so quickly!”

 You couldn’t help but giggle. “It’s alright, baby,” You said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “It happens.” You lifted yourself off of his softening cock, apologizing when he hissed with oversensitivity.

 Before you could crawl off of him, though, he tightened his arms around you. “I’m not done with you yet,” He told you. He slid one arm from around you and reached down to roll your clit in-between his fingers. A moan fell from your lips and you tightened your grip on his shoulders.

 “Lee!” You cried out when he suddenly pushed two fingers into you. Heat rose in your cheeks when you felt his cum begin to drip out of you at the sudden intrusion.

 “Shh, darlin’,” He whispered. “I’ve got you.”

 He pressed his lips to the corner of your jaw as he started moving his fingers in and out of you, his thumb pressing insistently against your clit.

 You had been somewhat close when Leonard had came and so it didn’t take long for you to reach the edge . You screamed his name as you fell over, your hips thrusting rhythmically against his fingers. Leonard worked you through your orgasm, and his arm around your waist kept you from bowing your back too far.

 When it was over, you slumped against him, laying your head on his shoulder.

 “Holy fuck,” You breathed into his skin. “I love you, Leonard.”

 You didn’t see the smile that turned up his lips, but you felt it when he kisses your shoulder. “I love you, too, Y/N,” He said softly.


End file.
